warriorcatslifefandomcom-20200214-history
StormClan/Roleplay
For this roleplay, you can play and cat you'd like. Remember to roleplay off last post! ---- As Frostpaw walked out of her den, she wondered if she'd get to go on a border patrol. She loved to chase away those nosy TreeClan cats, or to have a border skirmish with those bee brained BreezeClan cats! She began to walk to the freshkill pile, watching patiently for other warriors. ~Ravenstream Mousestar walked calmly on top of the highrock and yowled, "I want Tigertail to lead a patrol to elm trees. Who wants to go with her?" ~Ravenstream Featherheart licked her paw. "I think I'll go with Tigertail," She called out. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 01:12, April 10, 2013 (UTC) "Okay," Mousestar yowled. "You two and Frostpaw!" Mousestar lept off the highrock and went back to his den to snooze. ~Ravenstream "Can we go to the Jagged Rocks?" Frostpaw squeaked. "Canwecanwecanwecanwecanwe? Horsepaw is always saying it's soooo dangerous, but I really want to go! Pleeeeeeease?" She made big kitty-cat amber eyes. Tigertail looked at Featherheart, a tinge of amusement in her amber eyes. ~Raven Featherheart looked back, her eyes glinted with amusement. "Sure, Frostpaw." She mewed, trying to hold back a mewl of laughter. ''Crys~''' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''sky high,]] sea low, you live one life.' 00:27, April 15, 2013 (UTC) "Thank StarClan!" Frostpaw mewed. "C'mon, let's go!" The patrol bounded through the trees. ~Ravenstream Featherheart smiled, and turned away to follow the patrol. '''Crys~''' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''sky high,]] ''sea low, you live one ''life. 00:23, April 19, 2013 (UTC) The trio of cats padded their way to the Jagged Rocks. Frostpaw leaped swiftly onto the smallest of the rocks. ~Ravenstream Featherheart lashed her tail. "Check for snakes," She ordered. ''Crys~''' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''sky high,]] sea low, you live one life.' 00:36, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Frostpaw turned around and drew a deep breath. Suddenly, he remembered; He had never scented a snake! ~Ravenstream Featherheart glanced at Frostedpaw. '''Crys~''' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''sky high,]] ''sea low, you live one ''life. 00:46, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Frostpaw leaped off the rock, and averted his eyes. "Well, um, what do you think? Ravenstream The warrior shrugged. Suddenly, she froze. "Stop!" She hissed, hearing the soft sss of a snake close by. "Snakes can kill you. I hear one right now!" With a paw up in the air, she froze. ''Crys~''' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''sky high,]] sea low, you live one life.' 00:57, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Without any extra warning, a snake shot out of the rock nearest to them, and sunk it's fangs into Tigertail's shoulder. Ravenstream Featherheart cried out and slashed the snake quickly as it struck Tigertail. Her eyes blazed as it crumpled to the rocks, and looked over at Tigertail. "We have to get you to the medicine cat!" She cried out. '''Crys~''' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''sky high,]] ''sea low, you live one ''life. 01:07, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Frostpaw stood paralized. This was all his fault. If he had smelt the snake, Tigertail wouldn't be hurt! The apprentice wailed, "What should I do?" ~Ravenstream Featherheart groaned. "It's my fault that I didn't react sooner to the snake! Frostpaw, get Tigertail to the camp!" She ordered. ''Crys~''' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''sky high,]] sea low, you live one life.''' 22:08, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Frostpaw pressed his flank underneath Tigertail's and pushed up. Featherheart and Frostpaw sped away to camp with the deputy. ~Raven Category:Roleplay Category:StormClan Category:Roleplay Category:StormClan